Como las estaciones
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: 4 estaciones, 4 caballeros, 4 historias. La cuarta "Verano": El verano se cuela por la ventana y el calor nada tiene que ver con el destino que ha quedado olvidado en el piso...KardiaXDégel.
1. Otoño

**Como las Estaciones.**

Aquí les traigo un nuevo proyecto, de sólo 4 capis, cada uno con una historia diferente pero relacionadas de alguna manera. Cada historia hace referencia a una estación y a un caballero en particular, espero que les guste!

Disclaimer: No hace falta agregar que nada es mío, por más que yo quisiera.

**Otoño.**

Las hojas de los árboles han comenzado a caer, generando un sentimiento de añoranza e inundando mis ojos de lágrimas. La tristeza se puede respirar mientras el lugar se ve, si es posible, aún más pacífico y hermoso. Tan hermoso que duele y forma un nudo en mi garganta al comprender que el invierno está cerca y pronto aquellos árboles no tendrán protección alguna contra el frío. Ese frío que cala hasta los huesos y que, parece, se ha asentado en algún lugar dentro de mí.

Las promesas de un mañana se me antojan ya lejanas. Igual que la última vez que sorprendí su mirada, curiosa, sobre mi persona. ¿Es acaso que podría despertar algún otro sentimiento que el cariño hacia su protector? Porque, claro, es ese el papel que me toca jugar en la historia que se va escribiendo, lentamente, con sangre. La mía, la suya, la de mis compañeros. Es ese el destino que se nos ha forjado, mucho tiempo antes de poder llegar a comprenderlo en su totalidad.

Me dejo llevar por la brisa que acaricia mis cabellos mientras veo las hojas marchitarse, mientras la vida se me escapa de las manos. Igual que a ellos, los que me han precedido, los que me acompañan y los que seguirán. Con la sutil diferencia de un sentimiento que debería de ser común pero que no comparto. Sentimiento que conjuga respeto, lealtad, protección y responsabilidad; todos hacia una deidad que no conozco. Porque, en algún instante el camino cambió para mí.

Porque, aún ahora que veo la despedida tan cercana, no pude contemplarte sólo como la diosa, sino como la mujer. Porque al conocer la fortaleza y tranquilidad que emanaban de tu ser, incluso en los momentos más difíciles, no pude hacer otra cosa que amarte. ¿Será ese un pecado?

Pero al final, ¿cuál es el motivo de la vida?...Supongo que ser feliz. Y yo soy feliz al poder perderme en tu mirada, tan pura que me da miedo caer en lo prohibido y tomarte entre mis manos, hacerte mía y escuchar mi nombre escapar de tu boca, en un suspiro contenido. Me contengo, incluso en mis más locos sueños, pues al tocarte mancharía de pecado la blancura de tu ser.

El otoño está en pleno apogeo y los recuerdos se agolpan en mi pecho, mientras conservo el aroma y textura de tu cabello como único tesoro. Lo más cerca que he estado de ti, por decisión propia, como castigo anticipado. ¿Es esto melancolía? ¿Es esto a lo qué estamos destinados nosotros, los que no podemos amar? Y aunque pudiera, sólo sería a ti...lo que sigue siendo dolorosamente hermoso.

¿Qué has hecho conmigo? Cada poro de mi cuerpo grita tu nombre y reza porque te encuentres bien, la angustia me carcome pensando en la fragilidad de tu cuerpo mortal. Ese cuerpo que noche con noche anhelo tocar, besar, quemar y adorar. Todo al mismo tiempo. La angustia me carcome al cuestionarme si tu, mi Diosa, puede sentir algo tan mundano como el deseo pero tan puro como el amor; lo que me recuerda lo humana que eres, incluso más que yo. Lo que me trae otro nombre, atado al tuyo desde siglos atrás.

¿Lo amarás? ¿Soñarás con él, como yo sueño contigo? O acaso, ¿otra persona ocupa tus pensamientos? Perdona si desvarío, si me pierdo en dramas menores a la guerra que está por venir. Perdona si me pregunto el origen de mi miedo más insano. Pero ahora, ahora que el juego empieza, necesito saber si...

Al final, ¿qué más da? De cualquier manera, mi vida es tuya y la daré, gustoso, al saber que será un paso más hacia el final. De saber que próximamente serás libre de ataduras y podrás sonreír inclusive más que ahora. ¿Porque no pierdes tu sonrisa? Yo apenas puedo mantenerme sereno, aunque en el exterior parezca lo contrario. Las pesadillas me ahogan y la preocupación me aniquila. Preocupación por ti, pues mi vida ya está marcada.

Otoño y el frío de la soledad se siente en el ambiente. Ahora entiendo el fuego en los ojos de Aioria, al hablar de ella. Ahora comprendo tantas cosas que, en años, ni siquiera llegue a imaginar. Perdona, pues, si te digo todo esto en momentos tan difíciles que la simple vida de un simple mortal como yo pierde todo sentido. Mi delirio es tal que te siento a mi lado, que puedo escuchar tu corazón, al mismo ritmo que el mío, para indicarme que el sentimiento es mutuo.

¿Me pides que confíe en ti? ¡Yo iría a tu lado hasta el Inframundo! Te lo he demostrado ya. Tu cosmos se siente tan cálido, tan cercano...como si nos fundiéramos en un sólo ser. Pero no estás aquí. ¿O sí?

¿Acaso sientes el mismo miedo que yo? ¿Acaso te pierdes en mi mirada? ¿Acaso sueñas conmigo y no con él? Sólo...quisiera saberlo antes de partir a un punto sin retorno. Es otoño y las hojas caen, igual que mis esperanzas personales, aún a sabiendas que ya tienes la victoria de antemano.

Tu cosmos me abraza y me reconforta, señal que me has sentido dubitativo. ¿Sabrás acaso lo que pienso? Te siento tan cerca, tan cerca que me siento delirar. Perdona, mi Diosa, si me atrevo a acariciar tu cara, si me atrevo a mancillar tus labios con un beso temeroso. Perdona si me llevo el aroma de tu cabello conmigo, para acompañarme mientras espero tu llegada. Perdona si aprisiono tu mano con la mía mientras cierro los ojos y me dejo llevar por ese sueño eterno llamado muerte.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o**

Y bien, hasta aquí el primer capi. Dentro de la historia, creo que esto podría ser bastante posible aunque la pareja no me agrada mucho en particular. Aunque para Athena, supongo que es el que mejor queda (Léase, Athena y no Saori).

En el siguiente capi "Invierno" y la pareja más cannon de todo Saint-Seiya.

Se aceptan sugerencias, comentarios, críticas y jitomates =)


	2. Invierno

Disclaimer: No hace falta agregar que nada es mío, por más que yo quisiera.

**Invierno.**

Por ti. Siento la duda en tu mirada mientras escondes el miedo detrás de una sonrisa, hermosa como siempre. Y mi respuesta, como siempre, es la misma. Por ti. La vida tiene muchos matices, algunos claros, algunos más oscuros; pero siempre el mismo final. Yo perseguí el mío, para poder encontrarme a tu lado, para poder acompañarte aún después de la mima existencia. Tan grande es eso que siento y que muchos se conforman con llamar amor.

Por ti, me olvide de juramentos, lealtades y promesas de servicio. Por ti, deje de ser caballero para regresar a mi condición más humilde: ser humano. Me olvide de protocolos y deidades, para poder tener un poco más tu sonrisa cautivante. Para poder sentir tus labios sobre los míos y estar a tu lado, durante un instante que dura una eternidad. Para protegerte y cuidarte, eliminar tus miedos y alimentarnos, mutuamente, de fantasías.

Pero, cuando la vida deja de serlo, para convertirse en un simple espejismo, los sueños más anhelados se pueden perder en medio de la desesperanza y la tristeza. El espejismo nos ató, convirtiéndonos en marionetas de un juego cruel; en espera de algo que no puede ser consumado y que jamás lo será; porque ya no existe. Y eso duele aún más.

Te prometí estar siempre a tu lado, y eso haré. Porque te amo en demasía y tu sola presencia me inspira a tocar la más bella de las melodías. Porque el recuerdo de tu sabor en mi boca es suficiente para mantenerme firme, a tu lado. Pero ya no puedo verte sufrir más; anhelando el sentir tu corazón palpitar, el sentir como aquello vulgar que denominamos vida se escapa de las manos mientras el alma envejece y el cuerpo muere lentamente. Así, que nuevamente la respuesta es simple. Por ti.

El invierno llega, instalando el frío en mí. Y con él, la calma, la paz y la tranquilidad de saberte libre. De saber que, de algún modo u otro, regresarás a mí. Que esta vida ya no es nuestra, pero quizás en otra nos veamos nuevamente, porque estamos atados desde el inicio de los tiempos. Porque me perteneces.

La nieve cubre aquél paisaje de ilusiones verdes, de días añiles y de sombras acariciantes. Las musas me abandonan y ya no sé si mi corazón late estrepitosamente rápido o sumamente lento mientras ejecuto nuevamente y por vez última aquella melodía, hecha especialmente para ti. Las lágrimas se mezclan con las notas que escapan de mis dedos, mientras mi aliento escapa también, por vez última.

Estoy tan cansado que no percibo ya la sensación de la nieve en mis pies, mientras me dispongo a esperar la próxima vez que estemos reunidos. Guardaré tu imagen y tu aroma, guardaré tus frases y el recuerdo de tus dedos sobre mi piel.

Los colores del pasto han perdido intensidad y todo se ha vuelto gris mientras la muerte acaricia mi cara, con un tacto tan parecido al tuyo que no puedo evitar dejarme llevar. Por ti. Es hora de partir, de reencontrarnos, de amarnos una vez más. Es hora de partir.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o o-o**

Si, Orfeo y Eurídice.

Espero les haya gustado.

En el próximo capi...Primavera.

Felicidad y un poco de bichos por ahí.


	3. Primavera

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío, por más que quiera.

Sin más, el tercer capi:

**Primavera.**

Supongo que las cosas pasan siempre por una razón. Las coincidencias son sólo disfraces sutiles de un destino sádico que se empeña en vernos sufrir, mientras llega el cometido de cada uno. Las dulces coincidencias sádicas. En mi mente, no hay otra fórmula para aquello que denomino como "nuestro", porque no hay palabras que definan realmente una relación tan peculiar; y suena cómico el pensar que he cruzado mis propios límites del masoquismo para permitirme no catalogarlo de ninguna manera...si él no lo hace.

Me siento tontamente dependiente y enfermo, por no decir otra palabra que me haría vomitar, al retener su imagen entre mis recuerdos cuando no estoy con él. Entiendo, al fin, que las personas no son del todo prescindibles y que puedo terminar siendo igual de patético que ellas cuando he dejado el juego a un lado y "esto" ha tomado más importancia de la que pretendía. Bien dicen que es peligroso jugar con fuego. Pues bien, yo lo he comprobado y se los advierto.

La primavera ha llegado al Santuario y todo se tiñe de verde, olvidando esos colores grises a los que estaba acostumbrado y marcando el inicio de una nueva era. Todo ha concluido y ha vuelto a comenzar, pintando de colores vivos aquello que yo, antes, llamaba felicidad. ¿Podría, acaso, estar más errado?

La mayoría no pierde el tiempo. ¡Son hormonas caminando! Pero...yo no tengo prisa. Si bien, la tuve antes, ahora tengo todo el tiempo del mundo. Vamos, que apenas es primavera y las flores no han abierto del todo. Les dije, pienso cosas ridículamente cursis que, casi estoy seguro, desencadenarán en un dolor de estómago. Y es su culpa. Suya y de esas rosas que compiten conmigo en todo momento, burlándose cínicamente de mí al saber que son ellas las dueñas de esas caricias...al menos, por ahora. Ya veremos después.

Al final, supongo que sé el porqué la coincidencia nos unió. Es decir, él llegó en el instante ideal, justo cuando mis espinas amenazaban con asfixiarme a mí mismo. Tal como esas odiosas rosas. Mismas que deben de estar abriéndose, ahora, para él; él, que las recibirá gustoso, ansioso y paciente. ¡Vamos que es primavera! Y, odio admitirlo, él es una jodida nena. Que, algún día, será mía. Por lo pronto, que esas rosas disfruten el poco tiempo que les queda.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

** Y casi llegamos al final: Verano. ¿Quién mejor para la estación más calurosa que Kardia? **

** Se aceptan críticas, jitomatazos y cualquier otro comentario =).**


	4. Verano

Disclaimer: Nada mío, como de costumbre.

**Verano.**

Se aproximó a mí, lentamente, casi podría decir que con miedo de causarme algún daño; aún cuando sabe que es todo lo contrario y que en sus manos encuentro la calma necesaria, aunque sólo sea de momento. El frío de su cosmos me cubre y, a sabiendas que suena extraño, me cobija y me calienta, de una manera tan distinta a la que estoy acostumbrado. Me hace temblar mientras posa sus manos en mi cuerpo para ayudarme a aligerar mi carga.

Incluso, puedo decir, me siento...humano. Su sola presencia me recuerda el calor del verano en aquellos días tan lejanos, cuando simplemente podíamos tirarnos en la hierba y admirar el azul del cielo. Ahora mismo, su mirada me sosiega y apacigua el fuego que me quema paulatinamente. Él lo sabe, yo también. La guerra se avecina y el final resulta palpable. Su mirada me indica que teme por mí, por él, por nosotros. ¡Zeus, se ve tan bien cuando está preocupado!

La armadura ha caído en su totalidad y él reposa, serio, a mi lado; sin despegar sus manos de las mías. Un nuevo calor empieza a emanar de mi ser, no...de ambos. Algo muy distinto a la fiebre a la que estoy acostumbrado. Violento, volátil, imponente. Más peligroso, incluso, porque me hace perder la razón mientras empiezo a acariciar la blanca piel con mis maltratadas manos, mancillándola, ensuciándola, quemándola.

Su armadura se reúne con la mía, en el piso, mientras el verano se abre para nosotros. Quizás por vez última, quizás no. Por ahora, debo de aprovecharla al máximo, mientras este nuevo calor se convierte en mi alimento y muerdo sus labios con lujuria incontenible. Casi puedo ver las llamas arder en las pupilas de aquél que muchos denominan como el santo más frío, el más prudente y reflexivo. ¡Sí supieran que ahora lo tengo a mi merced! Ahora puedo lograr que pierda los estribos, que muestre el verdadero ser que vive en él. Ahora puedo compartir mi fuego y quemarlo hasta dejarlo convertido en cenizas. Sí, una idea bastante apetitosa cuando el pecado despierta y lo toma de la cintura para atraerlo hacia mí en su totalidad.

Mi mano derecha baja, rápida y desesperada, hasta perderse entre las sábanas. Igual que se pierden mis labios en su cuello, para morderlo, para destruirlo...para atarlo a mí y recordarle que es mío, que soy su dueño. Sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa sádica, que los demás se sorprenderían de ver; mientras hace lo suyo y siento nuestros cosmos arder en perfecta sincronía. El verano se cuela por la ventana y el calor nada tiene que ver con el destino que ha quedado olvidado en el piso.

No sé cómo pasó. Simplemente en medio de su frío encontré aquél calor de un verano perenne, aquél calor que brinda el hogar, el lugar de pertenencia. Quizás me equivoco al decir que él es mío. Quizás los roles están cambiados sin darme cuenta y desde siempre, cuando se ofreció a ser mi guardián, yo le pertenecí. Podría ser que esa sonrisa cínica que lo acompaña cuando está dormido indica que sabe algo que yo no. Pero, cuando sus manos se pierden en mi cabello y, antes de irse, me regala un casto beso...sé que le pertenezco.

**Y bueno, llegamos al final del fic, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Gracias por leer!**


End file.
